Margaret Carter (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Communications specialist; former government agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Tales of Suspense #77 | Death = Captain America Vol 6 #1 | HistoryText = Margaret ("Peggy") Carter is the daughter of Harrison and Amanda Carter, two wealthy Virginians, and the aunt of Sharon Carter, who would grow up to become the espionage operative Agent 13. Carter was idealistically dedicated to ending Nazi oppression and therefore joined the French Resistance while she was still a teenager. She proved to be a valiant and highly capable agent with the Resistance and served on several Resistance operations alongside the hero Captain America. Carter and Captain America fell in love with each other, but had to part when Captain America went on to other assignments. Carter was captured by the Gestapo and was being held captive in Paris when it was liberated by the Allies. However, a shell exploded near her during the battle that freed the city, and the shock gave her amnesia. Hence, she and Captain America did not meet again during the war. Moreover, Captain America only knew her by her code-name and not her true identity. Carter was found and identified by Resistance colleagues and sent home to her parents in Virginia. There, she began to recover from her amnesia, but was suffering from mental and emotional distress, and kept calling for Captain America. But when the Daily Bugle newspaper reported the rumor that Captain America had apparently been killed just before the end of the war in Europe, Carter withdrew from the world, refusing to speak, dressing in mourning, and requiring hospitalization. Believing that any additional shock, even a happy one, might make her incurably insane, her doctors did not tell her about the later "reappearance" of Captain America (who was succeeded three times before he was revived from suspended animation which supposed his death). In more recent years, Carter began treatments from the criminal Doctor Faustus. Captain America, who had resurfaced for some years, learned of Carter's whereabouts when he freed her and others from Faustus' clutches. Carter eventually regained her mental bearings, and initially kept her strong romantic feelings for Captain America to herself. Eventually, any romance between the two subsided, and the two remained close friends. Carter joined the international espionage agency SHIELD and served for a long tenure. More recently, she joined the support staff of the Avengers. When the Avengers disbanded after many of their number were believed killed, the support staff was similarly dismissed. Peggy later ended up living in a nursing home, apparently suffering from a form of dementia, as she did not recognize the visiting Sharon. She was also paid a visit by Steven Rogers II, who had claimed to be the original Steve Rogers. Recently, Sharon Carter, the real Steve Rogers, Dum-Dum Dugan and Nick Fury attended her funeral.Captain America (Vol. 6) #1 | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = None | Weapons = None | Notes = * As Steve Rogers has been ret-conned into being revived in recent years rather than 1963, it is speculative that Peggy's adventures in the 1970's through 90's (such as serving as an Agent or SHIELD and as an active staff member of the Avengers) may have been retconned, and she recovered from her amnesia at a later date. * Peggy Carter was involved in one of the first inter-racial relationships in the Marvel Universe as she was romantically linked with her fellow SHIELD Agent Gabe Jones. The Red Skull's discovery of this relationship spurred him to capture and torture the two | Trivia = | Links = * Unoffiical Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://www.medinnus.com/winghead/ }} Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members Category:Sega - Captain America